biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Nilo Espinoza Haro
Nilo Espinoza Haro (Huaraz, 1950) escritor y periodista peruanoJ. Gargurevich (1991), Historia de la Prensa Peruana 1594-1990, pp.261.Lima: La VozArturo Corcuera (2017). Vida Cantada Memorias de un Olvidadizo','' pp. 263. Lima: La Mula. Biografía Hijo de Nilo Espinoza Aguilar y de Rosa Haro Fernández. Cursó estudios en el Colegio La Libertad de Huaraz. Concluyó la secundaria en el Colegio Militar Leoncio Prado- La Perla, Callao. Estudió Literatura en la Universidad Nacional Mayor de San Marcos. A los 19 años, el Consejo Nacional de Menores publicó su libro “''Cuaderno de Ruta''” en el que da cuenta de una experiencia – que realizó con la asesoría del novelista José María Arguedas- en la que niños y adolescentes con problemas, internados en el Albergue Tutelar de Menores de Maranga, incursionaran en la creación artística (dibujo, pintura, literatura, arte dramático). En México (1983), con su libro País de papel obtuvo el primer premio del Concurso Hispanoamericano de Cuento. En ese país también colaboró con el maestro Juan José Arreola en el Taller de reparación de frases. Vive en Lima. Está casado con la historiadora Silvia Beatriz Suárez Moncada. Tiene tres hijos: Nilo Gabriel (lima-1971), poeta y promotor cultural, Silvia Marisel (Lima-1973) Física con especialidad en “estados sólidos”, investigadora en nanopartículas con aplicación al tratamiento de Cáncer. Ganadora de mejor presentación en el Congreso NANO 2012 realizado en Rodas- Grecia , y Paula Beatriz (Lima -1980) contable. Como escritor: Respecto de su trabajo literario, el poeta Eduardo ChirinosRevista Meridiano, 16 de junio de 1991. - Lima Perú Vestido con el traje de palabras por Eduardo Chirinos., escribió: “Heredero de una tradición que se remonta a los fabulistas del siglo XVIII, Nilo Espinoza Haro no es por suerte ningún moralista. Tampoco se mueve en el sospechoso didactismo de un Samaniego o de un Iriarte: neoclásico al revés, sabe que el arte de narrar exige destreza que mantenga encandilado al auditorio y lo divierta y hostigue para, de ese modo, clavarle la tierna y venenosa puñalada que le hará saber que ese mundo imaginario no es otro que aquel en el que diariamente vive, se enamora, se reproduce y muere”. A su vez, el polígrafo Luis Alberto SánchezSublevación de la imaginación artículo del polígrafo Luis Alberto Sánchez en el diario La República - 2 de junio 1991., sostuvo: “En sus cuentos hay páginas alucinantes, que hacen recordar la imaginación poderosa y al mismo tiempo caótica de Edgar Allan Poe o de algunos disparates ordenados y estéticos de Franz Kafka”. Pablo MaceraUn libro inquietante La Sonata de los Espectros- artículo de Pablo Macera- Diario La república 2 de mayo 1991, a su vez, expresó: “Las fábulas, los relatos, las revelaciones, la poesía, resultan en Nilo Espinoza Haro asociadas a la ironía y al humor. Todas son formas que giran, se hunden, se alejan, se ensanchan, se convierten en frutos, tienen ojos, extienden sus miembros, se apartan, nos atraen más dentro, por pasillos, pozos, aldeas. Nos colocan en el interior de un mundo en el que el menor detalle tiene sentido” Por su parte, el crítico literario Ricardo González VigilLos sueños de Nilo Espinoza articulo de Ricardo González Vigil - El Comercio Suplemento dominical 8 de setiembre de 1991, manifestó: “Es uno de los cuentistas peruanos más originales y singulares. En el Perú, cabe situarlo en un grupo reducido pero privilegiado de artífices de la prosa y la imaginación: el Martín Adán de la Casa de Cartón, José Durand y el de Luis Loayza. Le atrae el espejo mismo de la imaginación. Ha optado por la eficacia crítica de la fantasía: alusiva, simbólica, con sesgos de parábola, fábula o deformación caricaturesca-grotesca. Su magia verbal es brillante en toda su obra”. http://revistas.unfv.edu.pe/index.php/RCV/article/download/39/39 Obras Ha publicado los libros de cuentos: * Espinoza Haro, Nilo (1991). Sonata de los espectros. EDITORIAL ARTE - REDA Lima. http://www.librosperuanos.com/libros/buscar/?q=espinoza+haro&opc=auEspinoza Haro, Nilo (1990). Victor Escalante, ed. Sonata de los espectros. Lima: ARTE-REDA. * Espinoza Haro, Nilo. CAJA CHINA. San Marcos.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RR-3MSFrpP8 * Espinoza Haro, Nilo (2009). CIRCO. UIGV. * País de Papel (México 1983). * Azaroso inventario de las visiones, testimonios y recordatorios de Chinchinchín en la ciudad de los reyes (Lima, 1987). * Sonata de los espectros ( México- 1989- Lima 1990''). http://jarjacha-wasi.blogspot.pe/2007/08/'' * Mar de cuentos ( Lima 1996'').'' * Caja China (Lima- 2009), Circo ( Lima, 2009). * La novela Bruniquilda (Grupo Santillana- Lima 2007). Libro de crónica periodística: * Crónica de cartón. Libros de divulgación histórica: * Este es el Real Felipe: 1747-1997, 250 años de su fundación (edición bilingüe)- This is the Real Felipe Fortress : 1747-1997, 250 years of its foundation . Lima 1997. Editorial Papyrus- Prólogo del historiador Armando Nieto Vélez S.J. * Editor de El Banco Central de Reserva: su historia y la economía del Perú (1821-1992), tres tomos. Libro de experiencia pedagógica: * Cuaderno de Ruta. Lima: Consejo Nacional de Menores, 1967. Libro de estudios sobre el narcotráfico: * Editor de Drrug trafficking: the threat to Peru´s sustainable growt. Studies on coca, cocaine, segurity and development. Macroconsult -2012. Sus cuentos están antologados en: * El cuento Peruano -1980- 1989- por Ricardo González Vigil.El cuento Peruano 1980- 1989. Lima: Ediciones COPÉ, 1997 * El cuento peruano 1990-2000 por Ricardo González Vigil.El Cuento Peruano 1990- 2000. Lima: Ediciones COPÉ, 2001 * Déjame que te cuente- antología de Jonathan Cavanagh. Perú Reporting, 1992. * Toda la sangre- Antología de cuentos peruanos sobre la violencia política. Gustavo Faverón, editor Editorial Matalamanga, Lima 2006. * Horrendos y fascinantes – Antología de cuentos peruanos sobre monstruos de José Donayre. Ediciones Altazor- Lima 2015. Enlaces externos * * * * Narrativa peruana del siglo xxi: Hacia una narrativa sin fronteras y otros textos * * https://tercocorazon.lamula.pe/2014/12/17/el-equilibrista-y-el-trapecista/cairo/ * * * Caja China - Programa Presencia Cultural, publicado 2010/02/04 * Ediciones con investigación original en «Nilo Espinoza Haro» left|50px|link= Hola Nilo Espinoza Haro, se ha añadido la plantilla de mantenimiento al artículo «Nilo Espinoza Haro» en el que has colaborado, pues la redacción que presenta induce a creer que el contenido puede ser fuente primaria o investigación original, por lo que no es idóneo para una enciclopedia. Debo advertirte que este tipo de ediciones, como artículos de opinión, reseñas críticas y ensayos personales ''no están permitidas'' en Wikipedia y serán eliminadas por violar las políticas oficiales del proyecto. Antes de continuar editando, por favor lee «Wikipedia no es una fuente primaria» y «Lo que Wikipedia no es». En caso de que tus ediciones no incorporen material clasificable como fuente primaria, por favor, aporta referencias que indiquen la fuente de la información, de manera que se pueda comprobar la exactitud, precisión y verificabilidad de tus contribuciones para llegar a un acuerdo sobre el retiro de esta plantilla. No se considera una buena práctica retirar la plantilla sin antes haber llegado a un acuerdo con el usuario que la colocó o con un usuario que goce de la confianza de la comunidad (ej. un bibliotecario). Para crear artículos enciclopédicos, te recomiendo que utilices el '''asistente para la creación de artículos, que te guiará paso a paso y con más garantías de éxito. Un cordial saludo.